


Five things Teal'c doesn't know about Walter

by secondalto



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 5 Things, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto





	Five things Teal'c doesn't know about Walter

When Teal'c first came to the SGC he did not know the name of anyone save for those on his team. So he did not know the name of the small balding man who often operated the chappa'ai. But every time he left the gate room, Teal'c favored him with a smile.

Sergeant Harriman had invited Teal'c to something called poker night. He had asked O'Neill about poker and was given a quick lesson in the finer points of the game. Colonel Carter also helped him to use the internet to learn more and felt fairly confident that he knew how to play. Teal'c went into the game with one-hundred dollars and left knowing that the Sergeant was what was commonly referred to as a 'card sharp'.

Teal'c did not know that Walter could cook until the potluck dinner on the day that O'Neill called "Independence Day". Walter's potato salad was quite delicious and Teal'c went back for seconds and thirds. Teal'c approached him for the recipe, even though he did not do much cooking of his own.

While he had his suspicions, Teal'c did not know that it was Walter who kept constant contact with Chulak. Teal'c often found messages in his locker from Rya'c, letting him know how things were going. Teal'c also did not know that Walter was responsible for arranging a trip to a neutral world so that he could meet his first grandchild.

Teal'c doesn't admit that he knows where Walter goes when he takes his leave. Teal'c also suspects that this is where Walter will go when he finally leaves the SGC. But Teal'c does smile with every postcard he receives from Texas.


End file.
